inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Orca
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A Midfielder who carries the ball past people like a spring. A good friend of Beta's."'' Aparência She has light pink hair, grey eyes and tan skin. She is also very tall and lean. Enredo Uma nova ameaça Ela apareceu pela primeira vez em episódio 5 junto com Protocolo Omega 2.0. Ela tentou chutar Fei Rune, mas ele se esquivou. Em episódio 6, ela machucou Kurumada enquanto ele estava usando Dash Train. Ela também atirou a bola no árbitro, depois que Dorimu recebeu um cartão vermelho e não quis ouvir o árbitro, dizendo-lhe para calar a boca. Ela apareceu novamente em episódio 10 e episódio 11 com o resto de sua equipe. Quando Nishiki Ryouma | Nishiki] perdeu a bola e Tenma queria, ela usou a cabeça para chutar a bola para fora da linha. Depois que o Protocolo Omega 2.0 foi empatado com Raimon (Chrono Stone) Raimon, Beta ficou furioso e usou Ghost Mixi Max na equipe e depois disso, eles venceram com um placar de 5-3. Era Sengoku Em episódio 16 e episódio 17, ela apareceu junto com seus companheiros de equipe. Eles lutaram contra Raimon na era Sengoku. No primeiro tempo, empataram em 1 a 1 com Raimon. No segundo tempo, eles conseguiram seu segundo gol, mas então, Shindou dominou seu Keshin Armed e marcou o segundo gol para Raimon. Depois disso, Shindou Mixi Max com Nobunaga. Orca foi vista tentando parar Shindou, mas Shindou facilmente passou por ela e marcou o terceiro gol com Setsuna Boost. No final, o Protocolo Omega 2.0 perdeu com uma pontuação de 3-2 e foi tirado por Gamma. France Era Em episódio 18, ela foi selecionada para ser um jogador do Protocolo Omega 3.0. Mais tarde, ela e seus companheiros de equipe foram agredidos por Zanark Avalonic, um criminoso da S-Rank que havia escapado da Prisão Eterna de El Dorado. Ela foi mais tarde Mixi Maxed com ele, sendo colocado no processo sob seu controle. Torneio Ragnarok Em episódio 39, a Orca apareceu com os outros membros do Protocolo Omega. Mais tarde, ela foi escolhida para ser um membro do El Dorado Team 02 e foi vista treinando com sua equipe, mas o treinamento não foi muito bem, já que o time não trabalhou junto e ignorou Shindou ordens Em episódio 42 e episódio 43, sua equipe lutou contra Giru no Ragnarok Stadium. O primeiro tempo não foi bom, uma vez que a equipe ainda não conseguia colaborar entre si e estava passando para seus companheiros de equipe com quem jogavam nas equipes do El Dorado. Quando Shindou pediu para ela passar para ele, Orca disse que tudo bem, mas passou para Beta, o que deixou Shindou levemente irritada. Orca sarcasticamente pediu desculpas e também disse que não precisava ficar bravo com ela. Ela e Einamu queriam lutar um contra o outro, mas Shindou os impediu na hora certa e eles voltaram para suas posições. Quando Alpha, Beta e Gamma usaram Shoot Command 24 juntos, surpreendeu-a, Einamu e Galling que eles trabalharam juntos. O segundo tempo foi muito melhor que o primeiro tempo, resultando em uma vitória de 4-3 no El Dorado Team 02. Aparência No Jogo Avatar do Personagem Wii avatar Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Orca, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Topic': Women Soccer Team (女子サッカーチームの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's riverbed) *'Player': Jigsaw After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Orca, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Tokonatsu no Ukelele (常夏のウクレレ, randomly dropped from Nankuru Naisazu (なんくるナイサーズ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Childhood Friend (幼馴染の話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, she can be scouted. Mixi Max form Orca can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Tokonatsu no Ukelele (常夏のウクレレ, randomly dropped from Nankuru Naisazu (なんくるナイサーズ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Photo': Classic Guitar (クラシックギターの写真, taken in room 206 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 124 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 117 *'Catch': 112 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 61 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 111 *'Catch': 104 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 90 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Mixi Max form *'GP': 134 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 64 *'Catch': 90 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 126 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 83 *'Freedom': 220 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Brilliant Enemy' *'Omega Elites' *'Sun Tans R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Brilliant Enemy' Gallery IG-07-040.png|IG-07-040 IG-08-036.PNG|IG-08-036 IG-09-033.PNG|IG-09-033 IGS-09-062.png|IGS-09-062 Trivia *Her name, Orca is the another common word used to describe a Killer Whale. Navegação